Out and About
by mortal-impala-tardis
Summary: Sherlock is bored. John decided to take him out for a while. Oneshot. Fluffiness like a cozy bed. Johnlock. All flames are gonna make me some marshmallows.


**A/N: A fluffy Oneshot created from boredom.**

Out and About

* * *

Sherlock was bored.

No new cases, nobody dying, n0 murder…just…boredom.

He stared up at the ceiling, laying lazily on the black sofa. He would have gone into his mind palace, making up a crime to solve, but he didn't feel the imagination that day. He wanted _real_ murder to solve, not some chocked up fake scam in his head.

He groaned, turning onto his side. _Maybe I should sleep?_ he thought, blinking. He turned around again and planted his face into the pillow. _Stupid…_

The steps up to his apartment creaked, and Sherlock jolted upright. It was John, holding groceries for what Sherlock proposed was for food tonight. He fell back onto the sofa.

"What are you doing?" John asked, cracking a smile.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Murder John…I _need_ it! Someone needs to be _killed _so I can_ solve it_!"

John set the groceries on the counter and walked over to Sherlock, kneeling next to the sofa he lay on. "How about we go out for a bit?" he asked.

Sherlock looked at him and bit his lip. "No. I hate socializing unnecessarily. There needs to be a crime in order to go out."

John put a hand on his arm, then stood. "Come on, let's go. I'll buy you some chips."

Sherlock shrugged. "But…"

John shook his head, throwing a sassy hand up to stop Sherlock from talking. "Nope, we're going. Up. Stand. Let's move."

As John walked away, Sherlock mumbled something under his breath and pulled himself off the sofa and followed after him in one swift movement.

John lead the way, and Sherlock followed behind, his hands stuffed in his pockets. How did he get roped into doing something so stupid?

As they walked, the streets were bustling, the late day excitement in every person it seemed. They stopped at a BK and bought some chips. John handed them to Sherlock after stealing a few, and the two walked the streets of London.

"When can we go back?" Sherlock asked. He checked his phone for the fifth time during the trip, waiting for Lestrade to say murder, but nothing of such appeared on his screen.

"Not until you get some fresh air, enjoy yourself a little bit," John pointed to the chips in Sherlock's hand. "and when you finished those." They were, however, already half way gone. Sherlock continued to follow John, and for at least an hour they walked, stopping in the park for a while, people watching. Sherlock always enjoyed doing that and pointing out people's problems from afar.

It was near sundown, and the two headed for the flat. They both hopped into a taxi, and Sherlock leaned forward to say directions. "Two-twenty-one Ba-"

"Tower Bridge, thanks." John interrupted.

Sherlock whipped his head to face John, a confused facial expression written on his face. John leaned close. "Just trust me." he whispered, then scooted back to his respectful place.

The two arrived rather quickly, and the sunset created a rainbow of oceanic blues, deep purples, flower pinks and warm oranges and golds. It was an amazing sight that Sherlock had seemed to fall into a daze staring at while John was paying off the driver.

"Sherlock?" he asked. He spun around, and John waved for him to follow. Sherlock did, and the two went all the way up the tower of the bridge. When they reached the top, the two stared out at the city of London and the breathtaking sunset.

It was almost like a movie, with the wind blowing ever so lightly. Sherlock was entranced by the view. His lips slightly parted, he took in a deep breath, and smiled, only a little, but John noticed even that.

He took Sherlock's hand, and the raven haired man looked down at John. They stared into one another's eyes for a moment.

"Sherlock…I-" John spoke, but he was cut off when Sherlock leaned forward, their noses touching and hot breath covering John's lips. "I know." he whispered, before going one more inch, and passionately kissing John, a wave of heat and excitement going through both their bodies as John's fingers ran through his curls.

The two pulled away and began to giggle. Sherlock kept hold of his hand, and stared down at John. In all honesty, it was the happiest John had ever seen Sherlock. Everything seemed right.

"Let's go home." John said. Sherlock blinked, a little flustered. He nodded.

* * *

**A/N: aflkdflkjadl;kf**

**OH MY GOD I AM FREAKING JUST I JUST**


End file.
